Indulgence
by Midnight Tiger Lily
Summary: A malicious fox spirit Rangiku regains her freedom and seeks to preserve her beauty by seducing men and consuming their hearts. Rukia longs have a General seek after her for love. But what happens when the malicious fox spirit Rangiku gets close to princess Rukia? RanxRuki but mainly Ichixruki Rewritten chapter 2!
1. Prelude

Anyways.. It's rewriten with big plot twists and all, where fairies, pixies, nymphs, trolls, demons, and all the fairy tail characters will be part of this fanfic. And it will have M rated Yuri scenes later on even if it is Ichiruki. And yes, there will be M rate Ichiruki scenes aswell since it's an Ichiruki fanfic.

Don't like Yuri scenes?

GTFO!

:D

* * *

An ancient fox spirit embarks on a evil quest to become human after escaping an icy prison, and becomes bound to a princess who searches for the love of a noble guard as her kingdom crumbles. Confined to a frozen cell for centuries, malicious fox spirit Rangiku regains her freedom and seeks to preserve her beauty by seducing men and consuming their hearts. If a man offers her his heart willingly, Rangiku will become mortal, breaking free of the underworld and experience living among the living. But, when destiny brings Rangiku and Princess Rukia together, the battle for the princess' heart begins.

Mount Fuji...A place that has been thought sacred since ancient times and was forbidden to women. Though, Rangiku wasn't any woman.. She was an ancient fox spirit longing for freedom from the underworld that has her collared and leashed.

Rangiku has been imprisoned behind an icy prison for decades, crying out for help as her sexy sultry voice echos through out Mount Fuji.

That was until her luxerious voice lures an unspecting man looking to train.

_~Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms~_

_~ In fields and villages ~_

_~As far as you can see ~_

_~Is it a mist, or clouds~_

_~Fragrant in the morning sun~_

Her giggles echoed through the cold mount Fuji as a young Shuuhei full with ambition follows the voice. He follows the voice to a quiet dark cave where the icy fox vixen spirit resides.

"Is anyone here?"  
Shuuhei husky voice called out, waiting for a response only to hear the cold wind carrying his voice through out the cave.

_Hmm. Seems like no one is-_

"Is that a voice of a strong man?" The sexy sultry voice called out giggling as Shuuhei gulped hard, "Who are you?"

"I'm just a innocent woman who needs a strong man to rescue me... Are you that strong man that will rescue me?" The sultry voice cooed, "I promise your reward will be nothing but _indulgence.."_

_And so the young Shuuhei felt for her trap._

_Once he freed her, she grab a hold of him and ripped his heart out laughing as she indulges upon his beating heart._

_Her youth is once more restored..._

_But, to keep up with appearances, she must indulge herself with countless hearts till she finds a suitable one._

_A heart as pure as snow, to break through the leash and collar the under world has her on._

Rangiku licks her lips as a sly grin creeps onto her face, "Nothing but indulgence..."

* * *

After being confined in a frozen cell for centuries, the devious malicious fox spirit Rangiku continues to seductively sing her song as her voice echos throughout the Fuji mountains. The sweet scent of heavily beating hearts seeking the luscious voice sing was strong, she knew a group of men were trudging through the rugged landscapes of the Fuji Mountains. They were close. They seek refuge. They seek the luscious voice that echoed through out Mt. Fuji and she be more than pleased to_ indulge _each and every one of them..But of course, they would have to wait their turn...

_~Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms~_

_~ In fields and villages ~_

_~As far as you can see ~_

_~Is it a mist, or clouds~_

_~Fragrant in the-_

"Anyone there?" A deep brisk voice echoed, pleasing the devious fox vixen who more than happily responded with her signature offer.

"Is that the voice of a strong man?" She purred, "I'm just an innocent woman who needs a strong man to rescue me... Are you that strong man who will rescue me? I promise your reward will be nothing but _indulgence."_

A sudden burst of murmurs echoed through the quiet rugged landscapes of Fuji Mountain. The deep rugged voices were uncertain. Why risk their lives for a mere woman in distress when they- themselves are in distress?

Though the real question they should be asking themselves would be;

Why not?

Ah, the anatomy of the woman does wonders in a man's mind.

"If you're having trouble finding me, just follow my voice..."

Another burst of murmurs echoed through out the rugged landscapes of Fuji Mountain. They are conflicted.

Wait and stand guard while the "Ice Princess" hones her power and skills in her icy cold environment, or save the alluring sultry voice that offers nothing less than _indulgence?_

"Princess Kuchiki!" Voices boomed against the blisteing cold. "There is a woman somewhere in need of help!"

The intensity of the blistering cold lessens once the Ice Princess' (known as Princess Rukia) eye brow arches. This is peculiar to Rukia. Mount Fuji is a place that has been thought sacred since ancient times and was forbidden to women, Rukia knew this. But to Rukia? Rukia wasn't any woman. She's an Ice princess, the one that embraces the cold, so this come as a surprise to her. Another woman trapped within the dark icy caves of Mount Fuji?

What makes her so special?

Slowly sheathing Shirayuki, the Ice Princess silences the men once she closes her eyes, allowing the rugge landscapes of Mount Fuji to echo the voice the guards claim they hear.

Her heart skips a beat.

_~Is it a mist, or clouds?~_

_~Fragrant in the air.~_

_~Come now, come now,~_

_~Let's look, at last!~_

Rukia's wild violet eyes beamed opened. She heard the voice that the guards claimed they heard. But, knowing Omeada who is the main general that was sent to guard the Ice Princess, Rukia took charge on finding the voice that sweetly sang.

Who knows what could come from this?

Taking a good look at the the military group that was sent to watch over Rukia, Rukia, trudges forwards through the blistering cold in nothing but her pure white fur cloak. The military group more than happily followed, after all, who would pass up the chance of _indulgence?_

Though, the deeper they walked into the mount Fuji the colder it got, but Rukia presses forward while the men slack behind.

This is nothing to Rukia. Rukia thrives in the intense cold. It's the military men who can't take the cold. They are weak in Rukia's eyes, each and very one of them. Though, there is one general that Rukia yearns for. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he is the war general Byakuya has next to him when an impending war looms over the Kuchiki Empire.

Whether it be,nymphs, trolls, demons, or just monsters, Ichigo would be the first person Byakuya will call for.

Heavily huffing through the cold rigid land scapes of Fuji Mountain, Omeada stops and complains. "Forget about that bitch singing for help! Let's go back and I'll pay for everyone's-"

The cold touch of Rukia's Katana hovers against Omeada's neck. "No one leaves until we find her."

Gulping hard, Omeada's eyes darted left and right, fumbling with in coherent words, Rukia rolls her eyes as her Katana recedes away from Omaeda's neck, she loudly scoffs, "Whoever can't handle the mere cold, go back with Omeada-and when you head back, remember to strap on your manhood next time!"

A bursts of laughter echoed through Mount Fuji once Omeada sent a glare at the Ice Princess as he trudged back to the Kuchiki Empire, leaving Rukia with the rest of the military men trudging ahead.

~You're getting closer~

Grins all graced the military men's face-even if they faced the barren cold. They all wanted to witness the sensual voice that promised nothing less than Indulgence-that is if they survive the blistering cold.

The further they trudged in, the harsher the rigid wind burts through, catching many military men off guard as they all fell down against the cold snow one by one.

Rukia, on different note, she comfortably walks on through while the supposed "Military men" struggle to keep up. They were never up to par with her requirements when it comes to training.. Though Ichigo Kurosaki would like to differ.

**Flash Black**

_Heavily huffing, the famed general Ichigo Kurosaki stands before the Ice Princess, grinning at the sight of nicely poised Princess in her silken white Kimono and violet butterfly obi, he casually speaks to her._

_"So it's true." He rasps between breaths, "You're truly the Ice Princess..."_

_An eyebrow arches once he refered to her as an Ice Princess..._

_ Only Ichigo can get away with this._

_"So it's true, you're really an orange haired brute..." She condescendingly mocks with a sly undertone as she pointed her blade at him. Tilting her head to the side as her signature violet lily hair piece cheerfully tinkled to the side. "But. Do you think you can han-"_

_A flash of black passes her from the corner of her eye. It was Ichigo who shunpoed pass her-after all, he was assigned to protect her at all costs before he became the famed General that Byakuya knows._

_She quickly turns her head and sees nothing but a disintegrating demon bellowing in pain and the smug smirk on Ichigo's face once he casually walks towards Rukia with his head held high._

_"Princess," He playfully taunts, "There is a reason why I am assigned to keep guard of-"_

~Oh my.. You're so close I can taste it~

There it is again!

Her voice-her sexy sultry voice that taunts their inner beast by offering nothing more than indigence drove the men nearly insane and she knows that. The malicious fox spirit senses the heart beats all beating for her, but the only heart she wants is the one that's not interested in her with her offer.

Princess Rukia.

Rukia is only in on this because of this "mysterious" that happens to be trapped in a place that has been thought sacred and was forbidden to women is calling out for help? How long has she been trapped in the rugged and harsh conditions in the mountains? What makes her so special?

Tired of the military men that was sent to keep guard of Rukia, she lets out a quiet huff and made sure Shirayuki was securely sheathed away once she took a small step forward and shunpoed ahead toward the voice that cooed for help.

Though, the closer Rukia got, the more Rangiku longed to have a taste of the heart as pure as snow-but little does our devious malicious fox spirit know, Rukia isn't a man. What will our devious malicious fox spirit do now?

Finally reaching the destination of the _"woman in distress" _Rukia cautiously steps into the cave, firmly holding onto the hilt of her katana. After all, who knows what lurks in the dark caves of Mount Fuji?

Though, the moment Rukia steps right in...

"Princess Kuchiki!"

It was Yukiko, the small little white Pixie that knows and roams around Fuji mountain and she's the one Rukia occasionally trains with.

Yukiko has limited knowledge of the happenings in the cold guise of the rugged landscapes of Fuji mountain, but there is one "incident" Yukiko knows well about since she encountered a young man who claimed to hear a voice calling for him and ventured deep into the snowy mountains never to be heard from again. Though it could be the Yuki Onna who claimed his life.

Nonetheless, Yukiko was still worried about Rukia since Yukiko has yet to explore all of Mount Fuji.

An odd look was given to Yukiko who fluttered her dainty wings before Rukia. Never has Yukiko looked so worried-as if Rukia was flirting with death.

"What's wrong Yukiko?"

Yuiko's blue eyes peers ahead into the dark cave as she nudges Rukia's shoulder. "Did you know about a man who roamed around here disappeared?"

Rukia's eyebrow arches once Yukiko's tiny figure stood upon Rukia's shoulder. It's typical for men to disappear for large amount of time in Mount Fuji. It's either they are are training for long period of time, or simply the Yuki Onna had a meal.

Rukia chose the latter.

"Did the Yuki Onna get him?" Rukia flatly asked Yukiko who shook her head. "Noo.. I was sure of it because she's roaming the other side of the mountain...But.." Yukiko's eyes darken the moment her eyes drifted away from the cold darkness of the cave. "I don't think you should go inside.. You don't know what might be in-"

Slightly chuckling at Yukiko, Rukia gently pats Yukiko on the head as she gently nudges Yukiko off her shoulder. "Don't worry about me.. I can take care whatever comes in my way..."

A pout surfaced upon Yukiko's face once Rukia walks right on in the cold dark cave. "Be careful!" Yukiko cautiously warned before heading off.

The cave was coated with icicles hanging a few feet above her as the airy snow beneath her feet quietly crunches while Rukia continues to cautiously walk inside. "Is anyone there?" Rukia's voice echoes through out the cave as a burst of giggles from the fox vixen respond back to her. "Hurry and save me!"

Not fearing a thing, Rukia slowly draws out her katana once she walks into the dimly lit cave as the cold wind wisps past Rukia. It took Rukia a few moments to realize the deeper she went into the cave the lighter it got-as if the sultry voice was recently imprisoned.

Though, the moment Rukia slowly advances into the cave was the moment she laid her eyes on the fox vixen.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Not in a good way.

Surely this sight of Rangiku sexily sprawled on a fox fur rug with nothing on would incite many "erect" fans, but Rukia? Nothing but awkwardness surrounded her since she wasn't expecting this- but the devious fox vixen was.

After all, Rangiku sniffed out the pure heart that will break the leash and chains the underworld has on her. All she needs to do is seduce Rukia and make Rukia willingly, give her heart to her.. That is if Rukia manages to fall in love with her..

Awkwardly looking away, "I think you should get covered up right n-"

"PRINCESS KUCHIKI!"

A barrage of brute voices invade the quiet cold cave once a stream of nothing but a gush of heat bursts inside the cave as Rangiku gleefully squeals and "covers" herself-but of course, being the vixen she is, she left a spots uncovered that could possibly drive a man crazy.

"ARE YOU AL-"

Jaws drop, tents pitched once eyes laid upon the icy fox vixen who sents them a wink as she whispers to them, "Are you the strong men here to rescue me?"

A sudden barge of Military men lost it as they all lunge towards the icy vixen-only to be blacked by a wall of ice created by the Ice Princess herself. No one objectifies a woman like that. That's just plain rude.

Quickly removing her pure white fur cloak, Rukia laces it over Rangiku, telling her to cover up-Rangiku's eyes glittered. This is possibly the first time anyone treated her with such respect and care, unlike the othe rmen who wanted nothing more than indulgence.

Just as Rukia signal her men snap out of it and gather themselves together before heading out, Rangiku tackle hugs Rukia from behind laughing as she buried her face between the warm nook of Rukia's neck, whispering to her, "Neh, let's be best friends..."

_Best friends? Rukia thought to herself, I've had friends before-but best friends?_

While Rukia pondered in thought, the military men already pitched thier tents and relieved themselves after seeing a naked vixen onto of another woman-but that doesn't mean they rush to "save" the Princess who is snuggly beneath Rangiku.

An unpresidented happy smile surfaced upon Rukia's face. This is possibly the first time a girl offer Rukia to be a-not a friend, but best friend. A best friend Rukia has longed to have since she was little."

"Sure! Let's be best friends!"

A grimmance smirk surface upon Rangikus lips once she whispers to Rukia, "Okay best friend~"

**But. Little does Rukia know, her life will be turned upside down.**

**Love, deceit, betrayal, lies, and regret is all what Rukia will feel.**


	2. Nakama

Within the jade dragon encrusted room, sits emperor Byakuya who rubs his temples with his calloused hands. It's been days since the horrid act of malicious demons who nearly destroyed the Main Pavilion. Days since the note warning Byakuya of an impending war if a price wasn't paid. A price Byakuya does not understand.

A slither of light beams into Byakuya's Jade encrusted office once a soft nimble foot steps enter the room, radiating nothing more than love, his wife, Hisana enters the room in her nicely fitted purple Kimono with her hair pinned up with purple flower pins that softly tinkled.

"Byakuya sama?" Her eloquent voice politely greets as she gracefully bows. "I brought you some tea today."

A slight smile breaks the frown on Byakuya's face as he clears his throat and sits up straight, radiating nothing but sheer power and authority. "Come," Byakuya signals Hisana to him as she more than happily did.

Elegantly, Hisana poured the tea for Byakuya and couldn't help but notice the stress in Byakuya's eyes. The stress that has taken it's toll on Byakuya who doesn't know what the malicious demons want. So Hisana has an idea on how to relieve the stress Byakuya has.

Her slender fingers coil around the warm ceramic cup of tea once she handed it to Byakuya. She sat next to him and reached for his hand as she laced their fingers together, she nestles her head between the warm nook of Byakuya's neck. Her metallic cherry blossom hair pink cheerfuly tinkled to the side as she whispers against his ear, "Byakuya sama... You've spent hours in this room.. Perhaps-"

The knock of the shojo doors interrupted Hisana's show of affection as the sweet voice of their only prized daughter called for Byakuya. "Father?" Rukia eagerly addressed, "May I speak to you?"

Byakuya's calloused hand continued to firmly hold onto Hisana's tiny soft hand.

Pure untainted love.

Clearing his throat, "Come in."

The door slowly creaks open to the sight of a tiny raven haired girl slowly stepping in as she sports nothing but a bright smile. It's almost refreshing to see Rukia so-so-happy? Yes! Rukia was actually happy.

Well, why shouldn't she be?

She has a new best friend-not friend, but best friend. A new best friend that accepts Rukia for who she is, regardless of what people think of her. That there is a big improvement on Rukia's part in Byakuya's and Hisana's eyes since they have always wanted Rukia to be more open and social. Maybe the giggling auburn haired girl can help Rukia break though from her shell.

"Father." Rukia slightly bows, "I finished my training in the mountains and I brought home a new fri-"

"Kotei sama!Kotei sama!Kotei sama!" A deep husky voice urgently yelled. "We're being under at-"

A burst of bothing but sheer power was felt and everyone knew-They all knew who was already on the battle field and Byakuya quickly dismissed the messenger. After all, Ichigo is more than qualified to handle the demons on his own. No problem.

Though, Rukia wants to differ.

Slowly unsheathing Shirayuki, Rukia slowly steps back and excuses herself-Byakuya allows this. He knows what Rukia is capable of and he's confident she'll come alive and victorious.

* * *

Shrill screams of pain and agony filled the blood tainted battle field. Wave after wave of demons, trolls, ogre, and straight up demons attacked and slaughtered their way towards the Kuchiki empire, each time encroaching closer to the heart they most desire. After all, Rangiku was the main one who sorted out all the false hearts that were tainted till the point where she found the one heart-one heart as pure as snow. The very heart demons, trolls, ogre, and demons all vie for...

Heavily grunting, the famed general Ichigo Kurosaki heavily breathes as he leans against his blood tainted blade. He has killed and slaughtered wave after wave of those who dare try to trespass into the Kuchiki empire while he watched his men fall and wither in their own blood, some were mauled beyond recognition.

But still, Ichigo preserved straight on. Their deaths won't go in vain.

The chaos of war stopped for a brief moment as the scent of fresh blood filled the air and pained grunts and pleas to end their lives from the agony they felt was all heard. But Ichigo knew. Ichigo knew this was the calm before the storm and Ichigo is just getting started. He has yet to unleash Bankai.

Low rumbling was felt beneath Ichigo's feet as wicked maniacal laughter accompanied it. Ichigo knew who it was. He has face this colossal demon before. It was the very demon that cursed him with the mark of a hollow. A small red chrysanthemum print on the left side of his chest was where the demon cursed him because teh demon knew Ichigo protected Princess Rukia and Princess Rukia is the carrier of the pure heart every demon wants...

Day and night Ichigo fought for dominance in his inner world. An inner fight Ichigo won victoriously, surprising the demon who curse Ichigo.

Though, that still doesn't mean the inner demon inside gives up.

No.

He's waiting. Just waiting until Ichigo reaches a threshold, when he's at his weakest point will the hollow inside make his move. But of course, the hollow also has to make sure Ichigo stays alive in order for the hollow himself to take over.

Ichigo waited. He waited for the demon to reveal himself. But instead it went silent as an ominous feeling hovered over Ichigo as his eyes widen. The fresh blood that tainted the battled field started to seep down into the ground, leaving nothing but dried dead corpses on the field.

This here confused Ichigo. The blood disappears the moment the low rumbling and wicked maniacal laughter stopped. Was it the blood the demon wanted? Or was the demon checking up on Ichigo?

So many things ran through Ichigo's mind that he didn't realize there was another wave of demons quickly advancing the Kuchiki empire.

Shit was about to go down and Ichigo has no intentions to hold back...

So steadily, Ichigo properly props himself back up, lifting his blood tainted blade as he points it straight out in front of him, brimming with nothing but sheer confidence, "Bankai!"

Nothing but sure sheer power in black and red bursts around Ichigo, shattering the ground beneath him. A smug grin followed briefly the moment he felt a cool breeze pass him.

"Hakuren!"

Bronze eyes narrowed once ice flakes melted upon his blood stained cheeks. It was the Ice princess herself that smugly stood before him with her back facing him in her nicely fitted white Kimono that nicely flared to her cute juicy round peach ass Ichigo longs to take a big bite from.

But he can't.

Well, not when Byakuya is watching Ichigo's every move.

No one is to touch Rukia. Rukia is Byakuya's pride and honor and he'd be damned if he lets anyone taint her.

But...

What Byakuya doesn't know won't hurt him...

Right?

"General Kurosaki..." The Ice Princess firmly addressed with her head held high, back still facing him, "Never go off-"

A firm strong arm curled around her tiny hip as the scent of fresh blood and man musk surrounded her. Her eyes beamed up at the orange haired General, furrowing his eyebrow as he slyly whispers to her, "Hold on tight Princess..."

Before she could even utter a word, the famed General promptly swung his blade as a crescent black burst of nothing but sheer power demolishes the wave of demons who once quickly encroached towards the Kuchiki Empire. This right here-this thoroughly impressed Rukia. Sure, Rukia has yet to unleash her Bankai, but, Ichigo has yet to fully unleash what his Bankai can do- This intrigued Rukia.

After hearing demons bellowing in pain and anguish, Ichigo slightly falters. He exerted more energy than he should and now he's paying for it-Rukia notices.

"Oi!" Rukia loosens Ichigo's firm hold on her before Ichigo collapses against his blood tainted blade, after all, Ichigo wasn't the only once dealing damage. There was a gash against his chest that grew deeper every time Ichigo moved-Ichigo didn't care because, all that was running through his mind at the time was, "Protect"

"Stay awake!" Rukia lightly slaps Ichigo's blood stained cheeks-A grin surfaces upon Ichigo's face. Well, why shouldn't it? The Ice Princess herself is worried about him, a _mere _guard of the Kuchiki Empire.

"Princess..." Ichigo manages to sputter,still grinning with one eye looking at her. "What's with the-"

Looking away, Rukia quickly undoes her butterfly obi-Ichigo's eyes widen. He's om no condition to please Rukia, but he's more than happy to take a bite of that sweet peach ass of hers... But that's later on...

Weak laughter was heard once Rukia fully removed her butterfly Obi that loosened Rukia's Kimono a great deal-well, enough for Ichigo to get a side glimpse of Rukia's supple breast.

His _little Ichi _woke up and Rukia noticed enough to have a tinge of pink on her smooth pale cheeks. But, being the Princess she is, she gathers herself together, shakes her head and promptly before she leans towards Ichigo. His warm shallow breath was felt against Rukia's neck as she loops the butterfly obi around him. Oh how Ichigo wanted to take her then and there. He would have made him scream his name countless times over till he gets his fill.

"There." Rukia tightly wraps her now blood tainted blue butterfly obi around Ichigo's firm torso. "You'll survive if you don't do something foolish again..."

Smiling at the Ice Princess who quickly tighten the wrap of her Kimono around her as Ichigo grasps Rukia's tiny petite pale hand and kisses it. "Why are you being so nice to me Princess?"

Quickly yanking her hand away from Ichigo, Rukia looks away, blushing hard. "Che, we're Nakama." She breathlessly replied. "We've known each other since we we little..."

"But you call me General Kurosaki... Not Ichigo..."


End file.
